1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sails and skateboards.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Skateboards generally consist of a planar support surface and four wheels. Users stand upon the support surface and typically propel the skateboard by exerting force upon the ground with one foot.
Sails generally consist of flexible material and one or more supports for retaining the material in a vertical position. Sails are used on boats and other watercraft, which are in turn propelled by the force of wind.
Devices have been developed in the prior art for propelling skates this being typified by and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,324 to James E. Fries. The device of Fries patent involves a sail, although very functional in capturing wind, its large size and stiff cross bar make impracticable and undesirable for use with any skateboard.
The Fries patent addressees the problem of fatigue and maneuverability, but not only does he not eliminate the problem, his invention adds to the dilemma. Fires invention requires a large rigid pole to support his sail. The aforementioned is not only a burden and tiresome, but it also isolates and greatly restricts the arm's movements. In addition, the pole also extremely limits the rider's maneuverability and performance, which are paramount to a skateboarder. When applied to skateboarding Fries device eliminates the possibility of doing most skateboarders' tricks and moves.